Various small food goods, generally consumed between regular meals, are often packaged in disposable cartons or plastic bags. As opposed to carrying the larger box, the small construction of an individual serving size is convenient during a snack time when the person is not sitting at a table using conventional tableware. Unfortunately, not eating at a table frequently leads to spilling of some of the food upon the individual eating and/or on the floor. Especially, when a small infant learns to feed themselves, they frequently spill food from containers and create a mess. Traditionally, removable lids have also been added; however, once the lid is removed they are frequently lost, misplaced and/or difficult to relocate. Unfortunately, this deficiency has never been addressed previously.